Tournoi d'alchimist
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Roy, Edward, Armstrong et bien d'autre alchimist d'Etat vont devoir s'affronter dans un tournoi pour remonter le moral des troupes
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans un grand bureau de Central City, un homme cheveux vert discutait avec le généralisme King Bradley :

- Donc, si j'ai bien comprit, père veux voir les talents du colonel Haruka lors d'un combat singulier contre le colonel Roy Mustang et le FullMetal Nabot ! Fit le

- Ouais

Bradley prit une profonde inspiration et demanda :

- Pourquoi affronter le colonel Mustang et le FullMetal ?

- Il veut voir qui si le colonel Haruka fera le poids contre ses deux idiots !

Bradley prit une profonde et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas le droit de refuser ?

- Non

- Bon, je vais prendre les dispositions !

- Juste une chose !

- Laquelle ?

- Mustang et le nabot, ne doivent pas mourir lors de ces combats.

Bradley prit une profonde inspiration. Ensuite, il se mit à la tache difficile d'organiser le combat.

Dix heures du matin, le colonel Roy Mustang venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment où, il travaillait. Il fut accueilli par deux jolies secrétaires. En temps que bon gentlemen, il leurs fit la discussion. Ils furent interrompus par un certain Maes Hugues :

- Salut !

- Oh ! C'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Une jolie blonde qui adore jouer avec les armes à feu ! Et non, un lanceur de couteaux !

- Et moi, je suis venu chercher le colonel Mustang, et non monsieur dragueur !

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Le généralisme veut vous voir avant que la montagne de dossiers sur votre bureau, ne se retrouve dans vos bras !! Fit une voix féminine

- Oh ! Hawkeye ! Toujours aussi stricte !

- Et vous toujours en retard !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous seriez très mignonne si, vous évitez de prononcer les mots «Dossiers » et « Bureau » dans la même phrase à onze heures du matin.

- Mais malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas « mignonne » mais une femme sadique qui adores jouer avec les armes à feu ! Alors monsieur, le vantard, vous allez…

- Je vais quoi ? Demanda-t-il un sourire qui commençait à énerver Riza

- Vous allez vous magniez d'aller voir le généralisme et ensuite, vous allez rentrer au bureau remplir tous les dossiers du jour

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens ! Et avant j'oublie, ce soir, oublier votre rendez-vous !

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi diabolique lieutenant Hawkeye ! Fit une voix masculine

- Généralisme ! Firent en cœur Roy, Maes et Riza

- Heu ! Je crois que…que…qu'on m'appelle ! Fit Riza avant de s'excuser et de laisser ses hommes à leur conversation

- Le devoir m'appelle aussi ! Ajouta Maes

Dans le bureau du généralisme King Bradley, Roy Mustang écoutait tranquillement le discoure de son supérieur :

- Donc, pour remonter le moral des trompes, j'ai décidé d'organiser un tournoi !

- Quel genre de tournoi ?  
- Un tournoi d'alchimist d'Etat !

- Et que gagne le gagnant ?

- Il aura le droit à être généralisme pendant une semaine !

- Et quand aura lieu ce tournoi ?

- Dans un mois ! C'est pour cette occasion, que votre équipe devra ce passer de deux membres

- Lesquels ?

- Le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc et le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye !

Pendant que Roy et le généralisme discutaient, Maes Hugues était entrain de prendre la tête à Riza Hawkeye. Pendant plus de deux heures, Riza a eut droit à un défiler de photos ! Elle fut sauvée quand, son supérieur arriva dans le bureau. Il expliqua à son équipe ce que le vieux généralisme leur avait dit :

- Mais, si vous affrontez Edward, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Riza

- Bonne question ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais, il faut dire qu'avec sa taille, je n'aurais aucun mal à le battre ! AH ! AH ! AH !

- Colonel, je n'ai pas envi de travailler pour le général de Brigade ! fit Havoc

Roy se pencha et chuchota à Jean :

- Oui, mais si je gagne ce tournoi, toutes les femmes de l'armée auront une mini-minijupe !

- Vous venez Hawkeye nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Fit Jean tout joyeux

Fin du chapitre ! Je souhaite qu'il vous a plu ! Bonne journée

Nyty.Funky


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Riza, Havoc et bien d'autres militaires étaient assit autour d'une table ronde. Ils étaient entrain de faire un tableau d'ordre de passage. Ce tableau fut établie selon les désires des hauts commandants. C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouva contre un alchimist d'Etat de dix-huit ans. Cet alchimist avait un pouvoir impressionnant sur la terre. Il était surtout très jaloux d'Edward. Armstrong lui, ce retrouva contre un alchimist qui avait le pouvoir de changer les molécules de son corps. C'est-à-dire, que cet alchimist pouvais aussi bien devenir dur comme de la pierre et solide comme l'acier. Quand Riza vu le nom de l'adversaire de Roy. Elle eut un soupire. Havoc ce soupire, pensa simplement que Riza était soulagé. Mais c'était tout le contraire. La réunion ce termina vers vingt-trois heures du soir. Riza sortit du QG en quatrième vitesse. Havoc ce demanda, où elle pouvait aller.

Quatre heures du matin, dans un hall d'escalier, un certain alchimist de flammes venait de passer la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux blonds et longs. Il l'allait la ramener dans son appartement, quand, il trouva sur les marches devant son appartement, sa très cher et tendre subalterne. Envoyant la femme qui accompagnait son supérieur, Riza eut un sourire diabolique et sadique. Elle se leva et déclara d'une voix douce :

- Chéri où étais-tu passé ?

La jeune qui accompagnait Roy le regarda. Son regard demandait des explications. Roy lui, regarda sa subalterne et demanda un peu inquiet :

- Vous allez bien Hawkeye ?

- Chéri, tu as encore trop bu de whisky !

Roy la regarda bizarrement. Riza ignora totalement son supérieur et porta son attention sur la femme qui l'accompagnait :

- Oh ! Laissez-moi deviner, il ne vous a pas dit qu'il était marié ?

- Tatiana, je ne suis pas…

- La ferme Roy ! Puis-je savoir qui vous être ?

- Je suis madame Elizabeth Mustang. Et l'homme à que vous appelez Roy est mon mari. Vu votre regard surpris, j'en déduis qu'il ne vous a parlez de moi. Ni de son fils de deux ans. Ni de notre prochain enfant que je porte actuellement !

Tatiana frappa Roy en plein visage et lui dit les larmes aux yeux :

- Vous n'être qu'un goujat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ensuite, elle sortit de l'immeuble. En colère. Roy regarda Riza et déclara :

- Bien vu, le coup des enfants !

- Merci

- Je ne mêlerais plus jamais de votre vie priver, si vous ne voulez jamais de la mienne !

- Cela va de soi monsieur

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je dois vous parlez d'urgence.

- Bien, je vous écoute !

- C'est privé !

- Bien, dans ce cas, entrer !

Roy la fit s'asseoir. Après lui avoir apporter une tasse de café, Roy demanda :

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- De votre adversaire pour le tournoi d'alchimist !

- Ce sera qui ?

- Robin Intensity !

Roy soupira et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Roy vu la main de Riza trembler. Roy posa sa main. Sur celle de Riza. Puis …..

Et oui, comme je l'ai dit, la fille Sadique que je suis est de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors bonne journée !!! Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui déclara :

- Rassure-toi ! Ce combat ce passera bien.

- Roy, je…Des larmes commençais à couler.

- Riza, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Riza releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux couleur ambre dans ceux de Roy. Roy eut un sourire et déclara :

- Riza, j'ai un idiot.

Riza afficha enfin un sourire, mais ses lames continuaient de couler le long de ses joues

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je suis tous les jours un idiot. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre ce soir, que je t'avais blessée. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâcher ta soirée avec le lieutenant Tsunidi.

- Et moi, la votre avec … ?

- Ce n'est rien. Pour être honnête, je me souviens même plus de son prénom.

- Mais vous vous souvenez du nom de l'homme avec qui je suis sortie ?

- Ben, oui, je me souviens de tout se qui vous concerne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car, je crois que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, tu m'as ensorcelé…

Riza coupa net, la fin de la phrase de Roy par un merveilleux et long baiser. Après que leurs lèvres se soient libérées, Riza déclara :

- J'ai besoin d'un hébergeur, vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un, qui aime les chiens, les femmes bordéliques, les poissons complètement fous, les plantes mais plus que tout, que cette personne sache cuisiner ?

- Effectivement, je connais quelqu'un.

Roy repris les lèvres de Riza. Cette fois, il la porta juste qu'a sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Roy fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Il allait passé sa main sur la peau de sa très chère amante, quand il se rendit conte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil. Il indiquait sept heures trois. Il se leva et partit à la cherche de sa belle amante. Il fit le tour de son appartement, mais ne la trouva pas. Tout à coup, il se rappela que Maes lui avait donné une enveloppe et qu'il l'avait mit dans son manteau. Il chercha dans les poches de son impaire la lettre. Tout à coup, sa montre en Argent tomba sur le sol et s'ouvrit. Elle indiquait treize heures trente. Roy parti s'habiller et sorti de son appartement en courant.

Au même instant, dans la coure du QG, Maes n'arrêtait pas de prendre la tête à Riza :

- Il est où Roy ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est peut être en retard.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler …

- Et ?

- Ca sonnait tout le temps occuper.

Tout à coup, le généralisme et l'organisateur du tournoi prirent la parole :

- Nous allons passé au troisième combat de l'après-midi : Le colonel Roy Mustang contre le Majors Robin Intensity ! Fit l'organisateur du tournoi

- Où est le colonel Mustang ? Demanda le généralisme.

Maes se retourna vers Riza. Mais ce rendit conte qu'elle lui avait fauché compagnie. Maes devait trouver une excuse. Il prit donc la parole et rendit :

- Mon générale, le lieutenant Hawkeye ne se sentait pas bien. Donc le colonel la emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Ah ! Je vous conseille de le trouver vite, et de le ramener ici.

Fin du chapitre . Bonne soirée


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Telle une fusée bleue, Maes Hugues parcoura le Quartier Général de Central City. Sa course le mena à l'entrée du QG. C'est d'ailleurs là, qu'il trouva le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle était assise sur un banc. Tout à coup, il vu une personne mal raser, mal coiffer avec un uniforme mal repasser et troué. Il reconnu toute suite son vieil ami Roy Mustang. Maes se rapprocha d'eux. Roy criait de toutes ses forces sur Riza :

- C'est là dernière fois que tu m'auras !! Et c'est surtout la dernière fois que couche avec toi !!!!!!!!!!

- Tien….

- Evite tes sarcasmes Rizi. J'essaye d'avoir une ….

Maes décida de ce rapprocher car, il voulait entendre la suite de la discussion. Tout à coup, il marcha sur la patte arrière d'une petite boule de poiles noir et blanc. Black Hayate releva ses oreilles, puis, d'un coup, se jeta sur les fesses de Hugues. Celui-ci sorti du buisson en hurlant :

- Lâche-moi crétin de chien !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hayate, aux pieds !!!!!

Black Hayate lâcha le pantalon de Maes et parti se poser aux pieds de sa charmante maîtresse. Roy regarda son ami et lui demanda :

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- Oui, j'en ai peur ! Mais, je suis sauvé, car si dans vingt secondes, tu n'ais pas sur le terrain, pour ton combat, tu seras disqualifié !!

Roy regarda Maes. Il tourna sa tête vers Riza et lui déclara :

- On réglera ça plus tard.

- Oui, mon colonel.

- Oh ! Arrêtez votre cinéma Hawkeye, je sais très bien que vous couchez avec Mustang !

Roy maudissa Maes du regard et partit en courant dans la coure du QG. Maes ce retourna vers Riza et lui demanda après c'être assis à côté d'elle :

- Pourquoi, avez-vous arrêter son réveille, débrancher son téléphone, pris ses clefs et sa voiture, et caché ses uniformes ?

- J'ai un très mauvais sentiment à propos de ce combat.

- Roy est fort. Mais, il est encore plus quand il est avec vous.

Riza baisa les yeux vers son chien. Maes vit son regard et lui dit :

- Pour être honnête avec vous, j'aurais fait la même chose. Sauf coucher avec lui !!!!!!

Riza eut un sourire et se leva ensuite. Une voix debout, Riza fut prise d'un vertige :

- Ca va ? Demanda Maes inquiet

- Oui, oui. Je me suis levée un peu vite. Vous venez, il faut encourager Roy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans la coure, Edward eut un sourire en voyant la tête de Roy. Roy se retourna vers lui et déclara :

- Rira bien, qui rira le dernier petit nain !

Ensuite, Roy entra dans l'arène en même temps que son adversaire :

- Eh ! Flamme Alchimist, tu vas suffire.

- Messieurs, commencez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria le généralisme King Bradley.

Robin Intensity claqua des doigts …………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre. DSL pour les mots qui manque et les fautes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Très bonne soirée à tous et au prochain chapitre

Nyty.Funky


	5. Chapter 5

Avertissement : certaines des techniques utilisées par Intensity, viennent du manga Naruto, donc, elles ne sont pas ma propriété. Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapitre 5 

Robin Intensity claqua ses doigts de sa main droite. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Roy se retrouva brutalement au sol. Il tenta de se lever, mais fut projeté pratiquement à l'autre bout de l'arène qui ce trouvait de l'autre côté du QG. Maes qui était en train de parler, stoppa la conversation avec un autre capitaine, pour crier :

- Allez Roy, relève-toi !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Merci, d'avoir réalisé mon rêve !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria un militaire

- Dire que ma fiancée m'a largué pour cet homme !!! Hurla un autre militaire

- C'est vrai qu'il a du charme !!! Déclara une secrétaire

- Même au sol, il est toujours aussi attirant !!!! Commenta sa copine

- Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que tout feu tout flamme et en mauvaise posture ! Ah ! Ah ! Il fait moins le mariole !!!!!!!!!!! Déclara un homme brun aux yeux marron glacé.

- Idiot !!! Déclara une femme tout en lui donnant une claque.

- Aïe, tu m'as fait mal Rébecca !!!! Déclara l'homme en se frottant la tête

- Désolé, mais, si, tu n'encourages pas le colonel Roy Mustang, qui se trouve être le soit disant amant de ta cousine, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Déclara Rébecca avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, chérie ?

- De moi, non, mais ta mère, oui !!!!!

- Je n'ai pas peur de ma mère !!

- Mais, oui bien sûr, je te crois !!!!

- C'est vrai !!!

- Alors, si tu n'as pas peur d'elle, comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir quand elle saura que tu t'es mêlé de la vie privée de ta cousine ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demanda Rébecca avec une pointe de sarcasme mélangée à la colère.

- Je n'ai …..

- Eh ! Les amoureux, quand vous aurez fini de vous discuter, je pourrai entendre ce que dit Robin !!!!! Déclara un adjudant en se mettant entre ses supérieurs.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon petit frère sinon, je t'aurais envoyer en cour martiale !!! Répondit le mari de Rébecca

- Tais-toi et regarde le combat ! Déclara Rébecca en le frappant encore une fois sur la tête !!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin Intensity s'était lentement rapproché du lieu où se trouvait Roy. Ce dernier essayait en vain de se lever :

- Si on ajoutait un petit quelque chose au combat !!!! Déclara Robin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _Je n'aime pas ce sourire_, _il me dit rien qui vaille_ » Pensa Roy

- Je t'écoute ! Déclara Roy après un long silence

- Si je gagne ce combat, je te reprends le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sous mes ordres !!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Roy qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Non, le généralissime a déjà donné son accord !!!!

Roy regarda le généralissime et porta ensuite son regard sur Riza. Il vit, dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait le plus, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais perçut depuis le premier jour, où il l'avait connue. Cette chose était la crainte. Elle avait tellement peur pour Roy qu'elle se rongeait les ongles.

_« Elle est tellement blanche ! Je te promets Riza, je gagnerai ce combat pour nous ! Mais plus que tout, je ne perdrai pas devant le FullMetal_ » Essaya de se convaincre Roy. Tout à coup, il regarda Robin et demanda :

- Si, je gagne ?

- Si tu gagnes, chose qui n'arrivera pas, je devrai travailler à ton service jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta retraite ou que tu meures !!!!!!

Pendant que Robin discutait, il baissa sa garde. Roy profita de ce moment pour contre attaquer. Le combat reprit de plus belle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En voulant s'asseoir, Alphonse bouscula quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête et déclara :

- Veuillez m'excuser!!!

- Ce n'est rien !!! Fit une douce voix féminine.

Alphonse regarda la personne qui venait de parler, il reconnut le lieutenant Hawkeye :

- Bonjours lieutenant Hawkeye !!

Riza tourna la tête et vit Alphonse. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Bonjours Alphonse ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien mais, c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, vous êtes tellement blanche !!

- Je vais bien, merci de te faire du soucis ! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Edward ?

- L'un des arbitres a dit que je les dérangeais pour qu'il puisse voir le combat. Alors, ils m'ont gentiment demandé de m'asseoir dans le public.

- Ah ! Comment va …

Riza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le public se mit à hurler. Riza détourna son regard d'Alphonse pour le porter sur le combat. Tout à coup, Alphonse la vit devenir plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était :

- Lieutenant, vous m'entendez ? Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda Alphonse, inquiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

Au moment où Alphonse essayait de réveiller Hawkeye, un colonel déclara :

- Allez Mustang ! Relève-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le canapé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Imbécile !! Répondit Rébecca en lui donnant une nouvelle fois une claque sur la tête.

- Quoi, tu as dit, que si je n'encourageais pas Mustang, je dormirais sur le canapé !! Allez Mustang !!! Allez !!! Allez !!! Allez Robin, donne lui le coup fatal !!!! Aïe !!!!! Fit-il en se frottant la tête.

- Chéri !

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas dans le canapé que tu vas dormir, mais, dans la niche du chien !!!

- Mais, on n'a pas de chien !!!!

- Nous non, mais ta cousine oui !!!!!

- Mais elle n'a pas de ….

- Si tu termines cette phrase, je crois que ta mère va apprendre que je suis enceinte !!!!

- Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça. Déclara-t-il avec le regard d'un chien battu. Eh ! Le nain, tu peux te tasser ? Je voudrais voir le prochain combat !!!! Cria-t-il en changeant de sujet

La personne qui venait d'appeler nain, était un jeune militaire blond. Ce jeune militaire ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'insulter. Aussi rapide qu'une fusée, le blond se jeta sur l'homme. Rébecca eut a peine le temps de s'écarter :

- C'est qui le nain, bouffon !!!!! Demanda Edward après avoir frappé le mari de Rébecca

- Toi, car tu viens de cogner sur un supérieur !!! Fit le cousin d'Hawkeye avec un sourire dans le coin. Ce sourire rappelait étrangement celui de Roy, ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager encore plus Edward :

- Aïe ! Mais arrête de me frapper ! Hurla le colonel à l'attention de Rébecca

- Idiot, tu sais qui il est ce gosse ? Demanda joyeusement Rébecca

- Je ne suis plus un enfant !!! se défendit Edward

- Ne parle pas à ma femme sur se ton, petit nain !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je ne suis pas un nain !!!

- Tu sais quoi, ta raison, tu n'es pas un nain ! Tu es un petit bourdon que l'on rêve d'écraser !!!!

- La ferme ! et viens régler cette histoire comme un homme !!!!!

- Désolé, mais, je ne me bats pas contre plus petit que moi !!!!!

- Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre à genoux !!!!

- AH ! Ah ! Ah ! Il est trop drôle ce môme !!!! Rigola Rébecca

- Chérie, tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu ries ?

- Après le canapé et la niche de Black Hayate, tu veux finir sur le trottoir ?

Le mari de Rébecca allait répondre quand une personne de deux mètres vingt de hauteur arriva, telle une météorite, sur les gradins où se trouvait Edward. Ce dernier fut écrasé sous le poids énorme de l'homme. Le mari de Rébecca était littéralement plié en deux tellement qu'il riait :

- Vous allez bien major Armstrong ? Demanda Rébecca inquiète.

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien, puisque le moucheron a amorti sa chute ! Déclara le cousin d'Hawkeye entre deux rires.

- Je vais lui exploser sa gueule à ce prétentieux et stupide supérieur !!!!! Déclara Edward en essayant de se délivrer de l'emprise d'Armstrong :

- Cause toujours, moucheron !!! J'ai vraiment peur de toi, lilliputien !!!!! Tu sais les nains de jardin dans ton genre, me font pleurer de rire …..

Avant que le cousin d'Hawkeye puisse finir sa phrase, il se retrouva en tête à tête avec un Edward en furie :

- Major, pourquoi vous êtes-vous lever ? Demanda le mari de Rébecca

Armstrong allait répondre quand, il vit son supérieur tomber au sol. Edward ne mâchait pas ses coups. La tête de feu cousin d'Hawkeye et mari de Rébecca, était le pushing-ball du jeune et énervé FullMetal. Armstrong en voyant ce carnage se décida à intervenir :

- Jeune Edward, la violence ne résolut aucun problème. Regardez-moi, malgré ces muscles impressionnants et mon corps d'athlète, je résous mes problèmes grâce à mon intelligence qui se transmet de père en fils dans l'illustre famille Armstrong !!!!!!!!!!!

(NDL : je vous laisse imaginer la tenue du major !!!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Roy était en train de se faire soigner par une charmante infirmière :

- Aïe ! Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !!! Grogna Mustang

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Où, je vais chercher le lieutenant Hawkeye !!!!

- Vous n'oserez pas !!

- Vous voulez parier ?

- Toc ! Toc

- Entrez ! Hurla l'infirmière en cassant les oreilles de Roy.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais ….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 6 ! Bonne soirée à tous !!!! Et encore une fois merci de lire cette fic et de laisser des coms !!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

- Alphonse, pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrain d'encourager Edward? Demanda Roy

- Ben, ce n'est pas encore son tour et puis, j'étais assis à côté du lieutenant Hawkeye et elle a subitement perdu connaissance!!!

- Monsieur Mustang, asseyez-vous toute suite! Hurla l'infirmière.

- Désoler, mais ma subalterne à besoin de moi!!! Répondit Roy avec un grand sourire.

- Oh! Vous pouvez rester assit mon colonel!

- Mais, Hawkeye à besoin de moi!

- Rassurez-vous, elle a repris connaissance pendant que je l'emmenai à l'infirmerie!

- Alors où est-elle?

- Au toilette pour femme!

- Elle est bête ou quoi!!! Hurla l'infirmière en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- C'est quoi son problème? Demanda Alphonse.

- Elle n'aime pas faire son travail! Commenta Roy

- Ah! D'accord!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, dans le couloir, Edward et le mari de Rébecca étaient entrain d'emmener Armstrong à l'infirmerie. Armstrong était inconscient donc, Edward et le mari de Rébecca avaient l'impressions de porter un canions de quinze tonnes:

- Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd! Grogna Edward

- Chérie où vas-tu?

- Au toilette!

- Mais, si je n'ai pas ma muse pour m'encourager, je ne pourrais jamais emmener Armstrong à l'infirmerie!

- Oh! Que c'est romantique! Commenta Edward

- Tu connais le romantisme moucheron?

- Bien sûr, grande girafe! Moi aussi j'ai de l'expérience avec les femmes.

- Je suis sur qu'elle est plus grande que toi, lilliputien!

- Non, elle est aussi petite que ta femme, petit chien-chien à maman!

- Ah! Ah! Si j'avais un fils, je souhaiterai qu'il soit comme toi, mais en un peu plus grand bien sûr!

- Ah! Ah! Vous avez toujours le mot pour rire géant au grand cœur à maman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aux toilettes pour femme du QG de Central, une réunion d'ancien l'élève avait lieu:

- Tu vas bien Riri? Demanda gentiment Rebecca à Riza qui était bien blanche.

- Je vais mieux! Il est aux anges? Demanda Riza

- Qui?

- Ton mari!

- Pourquoi?

- Mustang a perdu.

- Ah! Ca! Je pensais que tu parlais du lilliputien

- Qui ça?

- C'est un certain Edward Elric

Riza explosa littéralement de rire en entend le nom d'Edward:

- Tu veux dire, qu'Edward traîne avec mon cousin?

- Oui!

- Le connaissant, il a insulté Edward sur sa taille.

- Bien sûr

Riza avait les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'elle riait:

- Qu'est qui te fais rire? Demanda Rebecca

- Edward est ….

- HAWKEYE!!!! Hurla une dame vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

Quand l'infirmière entra dans les toilettes, elle ne trouva personne. L'infirmière se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée de toilette:

- Oh, et puis zut, elle sera où me trouver quand, elle aura besoin de moi!!!! Déclara l'infirmière en sortant des toilettes:

- Bonjours, madame Alice!!! Fit un lieutenant en entrent dans les toilettes. Elle était suivie de toute sa clic:

- J'ai entendu dire que Riza Hawkeye avait couchée avec le colonel Mustang! Fit une secrétaire

- Tu crois que Julia a ses chances avec Mustang? Demanda une autre secrétaire

- Hawkeye a un avantage comparer à Julia! Déclara une troisième secrétaire

- Lequel? Demanda la première secrétaire

- Elle travaille tous les jours avec Mustang!

- Croyez-moi, avec ce que Julia prépare à Hawkeye, Mustang ne pourra plus la voir au travaille et en dehors!!! Fit la femme la plus grader du groupe.

- Que va-t-elle lui faire? Demanda la première secrétaire.

- Ca c'est une surprise, mais je peux vous dire que son plan à déjà commencer!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 7!!!! Vous a-t-il plu? Bonne soirée!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Chapitre 8

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward et le cousin de Riza entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Edward fut très surpris de voir son frère discuter avec le colonel Mustang :

- Tu joues au transporteur maintenant FullMetal !! Commenta Roy

- C'est vous qui me fait des remarques alors que vous vous être fait battre par un débutant !! Répondit Edward avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je l'ai laissé me battre !! Répondit Roy la tête haute

- Vous être tellement gentil colonel !!

- Tu peux toujours me faire des remarques mais, moi au moins, je ne sympathise pas avec un alchimiste !!

- Grande perche est un alchimist ? Demanda Edward au cousin de Riza.

- Toi aussi moucheron ?

- Oh ! Ma tête !

- Major Armstrong, vous être enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Alphonse tout heureux.

IIIIIII

Au même instant, dans le couloir, Riza et Rébecca ce demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire pour contre carrer les plans diaboliques de cette Julia. Alors qu'elles s'aventuraient dans un couloir, elles aperçurent le lieutenant Julia Haruka :

- Bonjours lieutenant Haruka, on m'a rapporté votre désir de me voir ! Fit Riza

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Smith !

- Ah ! Maintenant c'est Grumman ! Annonça Rébecca

- Vous avez donc épousé ce crétin de colonel !

- Eh ! Surveiller vos paroles ! Mon mari n'est pas un crétin !

Riza et Julia regardèrent Rébecca :

- Enfin, un peu quand il se bat contre un môme de douze ans !! Avoua-t-elle après cinq minutes de silence.

- Il a seize ans ! Précisa Riza

- On s'en fout !

- Toi oui, mais moi non !!

- Eh ! Je suis toujours là !! Déclara Julia

- Eh alors ? Firent les deux autres femmes en chœur.

- Eh, alors quoi ? Demanda Julia

IIIIIII

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître une femme blonde aux yeux verts :

- Colonel Mustang, je suis le lieutenant Julia Haruka. Je viens de la part du généralisme. J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Suite à un problème de tricherie, votre adversaire à été disqualifier. Donc, vous allez affronter le colonel Haruka. L'enjeu de se combat sera le lieutenant Hawkeye. Vous gagniez, elle est promue Lieutenant-colonel. Vous perdez, elle est promue lieutenant-colonel mais elle ne fera plus parti de votre équipe.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

- Tout a fait. Mais en entendant, les prochains combattants sont attendus.

IIIIIIIIII

Dehors, Riza était sortit quelques instant pour ce détendre. C'est alors qu'elle vu Havoc entrain d'embrasser une secrétaire. Elle prit une profonde respiration et alla le voir :

- Havoc, vous auriez une cigarette s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sur lieutenant.

IIIIIIIII

Alors que Riza fumait sa cigarette, Maes discutait avec le colonel Haruka :

- C'est une blague ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais le généralisme ma ordonner de tuer mon adversaire.

- On devra retourner sur le terrain car le prochain combat va commencer.

IIIIIIIII

Treize minutes plus tard, Edward était assis sur une chaise. Il attendait son adversaire. Alors qu'Alphonse tenait de toutes ses forces Edward, un homme entra sur le terrain une fois que son nom d'alchimiste fut prononcé. Edward et Alphonse écarquillaient des yeux dès qu'ils virent de qui il s'agissait.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 8 !! Bonne journée à tous Biz !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Edward était sous le choc, son adversaire était « grande perche ». De son côté, « grande perche » était aussi surpris que le jeune Edward Elric :

- Tien, les lilliputiens savent ce battre maintenant !

- Je vais lui rabaisser son caquette à celui-là !!!!!!!! Fit Edward en entrant dans l'arène.

- Que le combat commence !!!!!! Hurla le généralisme.

Telle une furie, Edward ce jeta sur le cousin d'Hawkeye. Ce dernier esquiva tous les coups du jeune blond. Au bout de vingt minutes, Edward s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle :

- 1ere leçon, ne te jette jamais comme ça sur ton adversaire. Il pourrait profité de ton moment de faiblesse actuelle pour prendre l'avantage, tu as comprit petit con ? Demanda le cousin de Riza avec un grand sourire.

- Je…Je…

- Tu ?

- JE VAIS T'EXPLOSE LA GUEULE, SALE CON !!! Déclara Edward en ce jetant une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire. Comme la première fois, le cousin de Riza esquiva chaque coup avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Edward ce fatigua beaucoup plus vite que la première fois. Cette fois, le mari de Rebecca profita de l'ouverture de son adversaire pour lui mettre un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille du blond :

- Sais-tu l'enjeu du combat ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant

- Bien sur !

- Alors, tu sais aussi contre qui tu devras te battre !

- Bien sur ! Répondit Edward qui était tombé au sol.

- Dans ce cas…Le cousin de Riza se recoiffa et déclara à voix haute :

- J'ABANDONNE !

- Hein ? Fit le publique surpris

- SUPER CHERI !!! TU AS LE DROIT DE DORMIR DANS MON LIT SE SOIR ! Hurla Rebecca toute joyeuse.

- Ton lit ? Demanda le petit frère du cousin de Riza.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, quel idiot ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda un jeune militaire qui ressemblait beaucoup au cousin de Riza

- Parce qu'il a envi de connaître son fils ! Répondit Rebecca

- Comment ça ? Questionna le jeune militaire

- Tu sais contre qui le vainqueur du combat doit se battre selon la rumeur ? Demanda Rébecca

- Non. Répondit le petit frère du cousin de Riza

- Kimblee !

- L'alchimiste complètement fou ?

- Oui

Sur le terrain, Edward regarda le cousin de Rebecca :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui était aussi vif et aussi mignon que toi !

- Qui ?

- Moi ! Mais plus que tout, j'ai envi que mon fils connaisse son papa !

- Je n'allais pas vous tuez !

- Toi non, mais le prochain adversaire oui.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu le savais. Maintenant quittons l'arène. Mustang doit affronter un imbécile !

Edward le regarda sans comprendre.

IIIIIIIII

Julia Haruka marchait dans les couloirs quand, une personne la pris par le bras et l'entraîna de force dans un bureau :

- Ma très chère et tendre Julia ! Est-ce que tout est près ?

- Oui

- Bien. Espérons que ton frère joue son rôle comme il faut !

- Il le fera.

- N'en soit pas si sur, il s'emporte souvent pour oui et pour un non

- Il connaît son rôle

- Je l'espère !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 9. Que préparent Julia, son frère et qui est cet homme mystérieux ? Suite dans le prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Roy Mustang venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, il emprunta un long couloir. L'enjeu du combat était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Juste avant de passer la porte qui menait à l'arène, il vit Riza qui l'attendait avec une valise en fer dans les mains :

- Vous n'auriez jamais du accepter ce combat ! Fit Riza d'une voix inquiète.

N'aillant jamais entendu sa subalterne parler d'un tel ton de voix, il aurait voulu la rassurer. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas possible :

- Tout ira bien ! Déclara Roy en la rassurant. Je te promets que je gagnerai ce combat. Même si, je dois y laisser ma vie.

- Roy, si tu vois que tu ne pourras pas gagner, abandonne. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Répondit Riza au bord des larmes

- Ne parle pas de malheur !

En entendant la réplique de Roy, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Riza. Roy lui aussi se mit à sourire et même à ricaner un peu :

- Tout ira bien, et ce soir, je te réglerai ton compte pour m'avoir arrêté mon réveil et couper mon téléphone ! Annonça Roy en passant la porte laissant Riza seule dans le couloir. Cette dernière courue le rattraper.

IIIII

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, le présentateur du tournoi, était coincé dans les toilettes pour homme entrain de ce vider de tout ce qu'il avait mangé ses derniers jours :

- Eh ! L'ami ça va ? Demanda Maes à travers la porte en entendant des bruits de gaz et sentant une horrible odeur.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai surement chopé la gastro…

- Ah ! Répondit Maes avec compassion.

- S'il te plait Hugues, j'ai un immense service…à te demander à toi qui a fait la guerre avec moi ! Déclara-t-il entre deux hurlements de douleurs.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit Maes qui voulait sortir le plus vite possible des toilettes.

- Remplace-moi !

Devant cette demande un peu spéciale, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Maes Hugues.

IIIII

Edward était entrain de ce vanter auprès de la foule de militaires qui ce trouvait dans les gradins :

- Alors c'est qui le minus maintenant bande d'idiot !!! Déclara Edward tout joyeux sur ses talonnettes de vingt centimètres.

- TOI !!! Répondirent des adjudants. PARCE QUE LE LIEUTENANT SMITH AS EU PITIE DE TOI !!!! Commenta le groupe d'adjudant.

- C'EST FAUX, JE L'AURAI BATTU SI, IL N'AVAIT PAS DECLARER FORFAIT ! Répondit Edward en montant sur le banc où était assis Alphonse. ET PUIS RIEN NI PERSONNE NE M'ARRETERA, JE RECUPERAIS MON CORPS AINSI QUE CELUI DE MON PETIT FRERE !!!! Continua Edward en tendant son index vers la foule avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Bien parler Edward !!! Fit une voix qu'Edward et Alphonse connaissaient bien.

- Monsieur Hugues. Hurla Alphonse de joie.

- Je sais ce qui est entrain de demander Edward ! Déclara Hugues en voyant la tête incrédule d'Edward. Pourquoi j'ai ce micro ? La raison est simple, c'est moi le nouveau présentateur.

- Ben, sa promet ! Commenta la voix du colonel Mustang

- Colonel ! Lieutenant ! Fit Alphonse heureux de les voir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hugues en voyant la valise que tenait Hawkeye.

- Tu le sauras en tant et en heure, monsieur le présentateur !

- Fait gaffe à toi, il a pour ordre de t'éliminer ! Murmura Hugues à l'oreille de Roy tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète tout ira bien ! Je vais gagner ce combat ! Répondit Roy par un sourire tout en regardant Hawkeye.

Devant cette réponse, Hugues se posta au milieu de l'arène et déclara :

- **Hello ! Je vais remplacer votre ancien présentateur qui est coincé, pour raison personnel, dans les toilettes pour hommes au rez-de-chaussée. Personnellement, je vous déconseille d'y entrer sous peine de mourir intoxiqué ! Mais bon, tout comme vous, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler des problèmes gastriques, de notre collègue, mais plutôt pour assister à un combat d'exception : le feu contre l'eau. Avant de vous présentez les chalengeurs, je tiens à dédicacer ce combat à ma femme ! Qui vous pouvez le voir sur la photo qui ce trouve sur le mur, derrière moi, est d'une beauté à toute épreuve !**

- On s'en tape de ta femme, bouffon ! Hurla le publique en lançant leur chaussure à la tête de Maes Hugues.

Après c'être fait assommé par trois milles chaussures, Maes repris ses esprits et continua la présentation du combat :

- **A ma gauche ce trouve le meilleur alchimiste d'Etat de South City. Il cantabiles à lui tout seul plus de trois milles arrêtassions et a participé à plus de neuf milles missions. J'ai nommé le colonel Haruka alias « Aqua Alchimist ». A ma droite, ce trouve l'un des alchimistes d'Etat le plus connu d'Amestris après le FullMétal, bien sur ! Il a participé à la guerre d'Ishbal ! Il possède à son effigie trois milles trois cents arrêtassions et il a participé à plus de dix milles missions. De plus, il a volé plus de trois milles cœurs. Il n'a peur de rien, sauf de l'eau et sa subalterne ! J'ai nommé le colonel ROY MUSTANG ! Généralisme à vous de jouez. **Déclara Maes en courant vers le bord de l'arène le plus vite possible.

- QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !!

Alors que Roy et Haruka s'avancèrent au cœur de l'arène, Riza se posa sur le banc entre Edward et Alphonse :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette valise lieutenant ? Demanda Edward curieux.

- Un secret. Répondit Riza d'un ton calme tout en regardant Roy s'avancer.

Une fois qu'il a atteint le cœur de l'arène, remonta ses gants pour montrer sa détermination :

- Sais-tu ce que produit une transmutation d'eau avec vent ! Demanda Haruka en frappant dans ses mains. Une magnifique tornade d'eau.

Une immense tornade d'eau parut au dessus de la tête de Roy. Ce dernier ce retrouva pris au cœur de cette tornade d'eau, sans qu'il puise faire quelque chose. Au bout de trente minutes, Haruka refrappa dans ses mains et la tornade disparut pour laisser voir un Roy Mustang couché sur le sol, et tout trempé. Epuisé, Haruka se jeta sur Roy :

- Nan, mais ce n'est pas vrai, il a quoi aujourd'hui cet imbécile de colonel ! Commenta Edward en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Ed ! Hurla Alphonse en tapant sur la tête de son frère.

- Aie ! Mais quoi c'est vrai, il c'est prit deux raclés !

- Ed !

- Bon, vrai, le combat et fini seulement quand le généralisme le dit. Mais mouiller, il ne peut plus se battre, alors pourquoi le généralisme n'arrête pas le combat ?

- Ed !

- C'est une exécution, pas un combat ! Déclara Riza en regardant Roy.

- Hein ? Demanda Edward sans comprendre.

- Et puis le combat est loin d'être fini ! Commenta Riza en fessant glisser la valise à ses pieds.

Alors qu'Edward reportait son attention sur Roy qui était entrain de se faire frappé par Haruka, Riza mit un immense coup de pied dans la valise. Cette glissa sur le mouiller, jusqu'à la main droite Roy. Etant trop occupé, à frapper Mustang, Haruka ne vit pas la valise arrivé. Roy l'ouvrir et sortit une paire de gants blancs. Puis, il la referma. Au moment où Haruka allait frapper les cotes de Roy, une immense explosion se fit voir. Haruka fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'arène. Roy profita du fait qu'Haruka était loin, pour ce lever et renvoya la valise à Riza. Haruka ce releva de colère et frappa dans ses mains. Ce préparant à riposter, Roy senti quelque dans son gant gauche. Il glissa sa main et vit une carte. Au dos de cette carte, le cercle de transmutation du feu était tracé. Roy retourna la carde et un mur. Trop occupé à examiner la carte, Roy ne vit pas qu'Haruka venait de passer à l'attaque. Voyant la tornade arrivé Roy lâcha la carte sur le sol pour ce préparé à être une nouvelle fois mouillé, Roy ferma les yeux…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A suivre !!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bon dsl, du retard, j'ai des choses à dire maintenant. La première est que cette fiction n'est pas finie et que je ne l'abandonnerai pas sans la terminer ! La deuxième c'est qu'avant de déprimer, il faut savoir lire la date !!!! On est en 2009 et non en 2007. La troisième est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre la suite en 2008 car j'ai eu beaucoup d'événement douloureux. Mais maintenant j'ai remonté la pente grâce à cinq personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais surtout grâce à vous. Le fait que vous me laissez des commentaires, m'aide beaucoup. Donc je dédicace ce chapitre à tout ceux qui m'on laisser des commentaires depuis le débout de cette fiction. MERCI !!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

A sa grande surprise, il ne sentit pas l'eau froide l'entourer mais une immense chaleur. Roy ouvrit les yeux et vit une sorte de cage de feu qu'il le protégeait :

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Fuery surpris un nuage de vapeur.

- Une nouvelle technique alchimique ! Répondit Havoc en laissant tomber sa cigarette sur le sol.

- Quand l'a-t-il apprit ? Ce demanda Breda.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Falman.

IIIII

A l'intérieur de la cage de feu, Roy regarda la carte qui était toujours à ses pieds. Un nom venait d'apparaître sur la carte. Ce nom était « Isaac Kaywa » :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

IIIII

Au fin fond des égouts de la ville de Central, un homme ressemblant beaucoup au père d'Edward Elric observait le combat dans une sorte de sphère noire :

- Cette technique, c'est celle d'un des gardiens de Mathéna ! Seraient-ils toujours vivants ? Ce demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

IIIII

Le nom inscrit sur la carte commençait à disparaître. A chaque lettre qui disparaissait, les parois de la cage devenaient moins épaisses et Roy put voir l'extérieur quand la lettre « K » s'était effacer. Il vit un nuage de vapeur. La cage de feu disparut en même que la tornade. Etrangement Roy ne pouvait voir son adversaire. Quand le nuage de vapeur disparut, le publique ainsi que Roy se rendirent compte qu'Haruka était inconscient :

- Fin du combat ! Déclara Généralisme.

Devant la déclaration de son supérieur, Maes ce leva :

- **Et le vainqueur est Roy Mustang !!!!**

- OUAIS !!! Hurlèrent en cœur tous les militaires d'East City.

Après l'annonce du vainqueur, Roy allait pour ramasser la carte quand il vit quelle avait totalement disparut, alors il ce dirigea vers le banc où ce trouvait Riza et les frères Elric :

- Super combat ! Pas mal votre nouvelle technique. Déclara Edward Surpris.

- Au lieu de me félicité, prépare toi à ton combat !

Edward vexer ce leva et parti au cœur de l'arène :

- Mon colonel vous allez bien ? Demanda Riza en voyant du sang couler du nez de son supérieur.

- Oui. Allons à l'infirmerie.

- **Le prochain opposera le héros de la nation, j'ai nommé le FullMetal à Zolf.J Kimblee. D'ailleurs, je vois le FullMétal mais pas le colonel Kimblee. Si, ne rentre pas dans l'arène dans moins de cinq minutes, le FullMétal sera déclarer vainqueur par forfait !**

IIIII

Du haut des estrades, dans une salle, la sœur d'Haruka observait la scène avec un certain amusement :

- Cela ne va pas arranger vos affaires, mon colonel ! Commenta-t-elle en regardant un homme qui était grand, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus.

- Colonel Dui ! Déclara la voix du général Raven.

- Mon général que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis au courant des recherches que vous menez à West City.

- Et vous être venu m'arrêtez, je présume !

- Non, plutôt vous offrir mon aide. Voyez-vous, depuis plus de treize ans, a Central, l'armée mène des recherches sur le moyen de créez une armée immortelle !

- Je n'ai que faire d'une armée immortelle !

- Oui, je conçois bien, mais il se pourrait que vos recherches soient la clef pour que puisons attendre notre but.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

- Un laboratoire tout neuf, des subventions, une équipe de chercheur et un nombre impressionnant de cobaye.

- L'immunité en plus, et j'accepte !

- C'est d'accord !

IIIII

A l'infirmerie, Roy regarda Riza. Cette dernière réagissait comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Qui est Isaac Kaywa ?

- Qui ça ?

- Isaac Kaywa. Qui est-il ?

- Je ne connais pas d'Isaac Kaywa.

- Alors as-tu mit cette carte dans ma paire de gant.

- De quoi parlez-vous mon colonel, je n'ai rien mit dans votre valise. Vous être sur que vous allez bien mon colonel ?

- Mais si tu n'as rien mit alors qui as mit cette carte dans ma valise !

- En tout cas, super technique, il me semble que je n'ai jamais mon père l'utiliser avant. Quand l'avez-vous apprit ?

Devant la voix de Riza, Roy pouvait ce rendre compte qu'elle lui disait la vérité :

- Colonel ! Fit la voix d'Havoc en entrant.

- Oui, lieutenant Havoc.

- Le capitaine Hugues m'a envoyé vous annoncez qu'Edward venait de gagner son combat.

- Quoi, il a battu Kimblee en moins de dix minutes ? Fit Roy surpris

- Après dire, le colonel Kimblee ne s'est pas présenter, les gardent de la prison ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il s'enfuit.

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

- Souhaitez-vous affronter Edward toute suite ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Roy en sortant de la pièce.

IIIII

Si vous voulez savoir qui de Roy ou d'Edward va gagner le combat, il suffit d'ouvrir ou d'acheter le manga et de lire les dernières pages bonus….

IIIII

MERCI DE L'AVOIR LU JUSQU'AU BOUT et d'avoir laisser des commentaires.


End file.
